National Kiss Day
by Blondi89
Summary: Not many people have friends that will make-up a holiday for you so your boyfriend can give you your first kiss. NarutoXHinata one-shot. SakuraXSasuke. Mention of ShikaXTemari, NejiXTenten


**National Kiss Day**

_**"Is not a kiss the very autograph of love****" – Henry Finck**_

_-:-_

_The first kiss._

_It's a very important moment in a woman's life._

_I suppose it's important for men as well. However I doubt that many of them lie awake at night, envisioning that special moment when their one true love takes them into their arms, sweeps down and steals their breath away with a fleeting kiss. _

_No, the first kiss is different for a woman than a man._

_For a woman, it has to be special. Something to be remembered as a truly endearing moment spent with that special someone. And it **has** to be that special someone._

_My first kiss was…memorable._

_Not horrible, but not something I had visualized eitherI guess it would be better if I explained it to you. So here it is my story. _

_How HinataHyuga got her first kiss from NarutoUzumaki_

-:-

Oh great, not this again.

"So I guess I'll see you after school, huh Hinata?"

Every time they say goodbye, it's like watching a bird try to fly off with a sixty-inched TV. It's painful and so very awkward.

"Oh, yes. I'll be there Naruto."

Just kiss already! I know they want to, they know they want to, heck the whole school knows they want to! So why don't they kiss already!

"Yeah…well, umm…have A-grade fantastic day!" _Slap._

Oh my god. Did he? He did! He just high-fived her! And he used the word fantastic and A-grade in the same sentence. Oh Naruto, why…why must you be an idiot?

"Hn. Looks like the dobe has hit an all time low on the stupidity factor."

I lift my pink-haired head from the top of my desk to stare at that brooding, yet amazingly sexy, dark-haired man who sat next to me.

"Oh shush Sasuke. You weren't all that smooth and suave when we first started going out either."

This got him to shut up.

Sasuke Uchiha might be Konoha High's most sought after guy, but he might as well be an Urkel when it comes to actual dating. I didn't mind it though. In fact, I always found it quite endearing how flustered he would get when we went out. Those moments don't happen as often after the two years we've been together, but I still cherish those rare times.

Speaking of awkward, flustered and dating, it looks like Hinata finally took her seat for homeroom. Guess that goodbye with her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki left her in a confused daze. You would think that she would be used to it by now. After all, they've been having those awkward goodbye moments for two months.

That's right, two months! And they still have not had their first kiss. It's becoming frustrating, not just for me but for the whole school. Everyone knows they're perfect for each other. Even if you don't know Naruto or Hinata personally, no one could deny the sparks.

So image what it's like for someone like me, who's their friend, know them since elementary school, seen all the twists, turns and hardships of their lives and bear a special connection with each of them. Image what it's like for _me_, to stand by and watch them refuse to take that next step into true happiness. I swear I'm about to blow a vessel.

"Sakura, dear, your left eye is twitching. Everything alright?"

I turn my sharp green eyes towards my boyfriend. To anyone who didn't personally know the famous Uchiha, they would think he was being his usual calm, aloof self. However, I know that in those coal black depths of his eyes, was concern as well as an undertone of fear. Oh yeah, Sasuke Uchiha knows the fury of Sakura Haruno.

"I'm fine, just a little frustrated with the whole Naruto and Hinata situation."

Tall, dark and handsome shook his head in understanding. His larger hand engulfed mine in a warmth comfort.

"It will pass. Just give them some time."

I knew that he was right. And I felt truly comforted by his words and touch.

However, I have never been a patient girl. Waiting for my friend's lives to get better was not something I would do. No, I would much rather give them a little push in the right direction.

A devious smile stretched across my lips.

-:-

I knew something was up. From the minute I sat down at my regular lunch-table, I knew something was out of the norm.

Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, my childhood friends, were my usual tablemates. However, due to the chilly fall weather Kiba was out sick, while Shino had to work on an English paper in the library. I had fully attended to eat my lunch by myself when the two most popular girls in the school sat down across from me.

Now, this isn't a total surprise, I mean I have known Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka since first grade and we've all been great friends since then. However, this wasn't the usual seating arrangement.

Ino normally wouldn't eat lunch and would spend the time period scouting out different tables for the latest gossip. I, being the shy spoken girl that I am, never had the latest gossip. And Sakura, well she _always_ eats lunch with her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha and his best friend, my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

So, to see them break their usual habits did, in itself, raise suspicions. However, it was the fact that they came over together that gave me doubt. Whenever those two girls are together, and not fighting, it meant something big is about to happen and it all would be thanks to them.

I couldn't help but become wary as they flashed me their overly-cheery smiles.

"Hello Hinata, I sure hope you're having a great day. Mine and Ino's have been going by wonderfully so."

I sit there waiting. I know Sakura has something up her sleeve involving me. She wouldn't use her overly polite voice and speech if it wasn't so.

"I hear that you and Naruto have been getting along very well with each other."

Normally, I would stutter out some response to Ino's comment. However, I knew that it was better to rip off the band-aid instead of peeling it off slowly. Better to hear want scheme they have now rather than drag it out with small talk.

"I have heard that as well Ino. I even heard that they're getting nominated for perfect couple for the winter dance. That's quite an amazing feat seen as how they've only been going out for two months."

Despite myself, I blush at those words. I had heard the rumor as well, but I wasn't going to believe anything until the time came.

"That is amazing. To think Sakura, perfect couple of Konoha High's junior class and they haven't even kissed."

Kiss?

"Yeah, just image if they did! They probably make it on TV!"

Whoa, back up a moment. Are they talking about me and Naruto kissing?! The thought itself makes my cheeks turn cherry red. But wait a minute, why would they talk about me and Naruto kissing? How does that work into their scheme?

"Oh that reminds me! I wanted to ask you Hinata, when do you want Naruto to kiss you?"

I blink at Sakura's words and my vowed silence is suddenly broken.

"E-excuse me?"

"Well you are planning on kissing him right, he is your boyfriend. I'm sure the thought has crossed your mind at least once."

The sarcasm in Sakura's voice did not pass me. I have this tendency to wear my emotions out on my sleeve even if I don't intend to show them. Guess the girls know what I dream about during history class.

"You do want him to be your first kiss, don't you Hinata?"

We all knew the answer to that one. I mean, I've been in love with the guy for years. It wasn't till this past summer that I let my feelings truly be known to the blonde. He completely turned my world around when he returned the same sentiment. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki is the man for me.

"Yes, I do."

Apparently, this is want they wanted to hear, for two sets of eyes instantly lit up.

"And you want _him_ to kiss _you_ right?"

I stump at Ino's question. How did I want my first kiss to go? Did I want him to kiss me or the other way around? If I think back to all those daydreams during history, Naruto had always been the one to kiss me. I was never the one to ignite the physical intimacy. I guess even in dreams I can't escape my shyness.

"Don't be silly Ino. Of course Naruto has to be the one to kiss Hinata. It's the man job to push the relationship further."

I'm more than a little relieved for Sakura's interruption. I didn't want the two strongest girls that I ever met; know that I was too scared to kiss my own boyfriend. That's just humiliating. I sure hope they ask for my favor soon. All this kissing talk is making me more uncomfortable by the second.

"So, you know for sure that Naruto is that special someone. And we all agreed that it would best if he was the one to kiss you, so…"

Here it comes, the moment of truth.

"I suppose it doesn't matter when it is he kisses you."

What?

"Your right, Sakura. I mean, it shouldn't matter when that someone kisses you as long as that someone is your special someone. Don't you agree Hinata?"

I feel so confused. Their logic makes since, but I have a bad feeling about admitting that to them. But a personality flaw of mine is that I always cave into my friend's demands even if my mind is screaming no.

"I s-suppose."

Sakura and Ino could have put a Christmas tree to shame with how bright their faces lit up.

"Great! Then we'll get to work right away. Don't worry Hinata, in due time, all your prays will be answered."

Why do I feel like I just made a pact with the devil?

-:-

It's Friday.

Last day of school before the weekend and four days since I last talked to either Sakura or Ino.

I'll admit I was little…worried after my conversation at lunch with them. I was excepting some life alternating event that had the possibility having a disastrous outcome and of course be the talk of the school. However, I have not seen hide nor hair of them since that day.

Maybe, they were fooling with me. Maybe, they just wanted me to think they were up to something. Or maybe, they really just wanted to talk to me about my relationship with Naruto.

It's possible, not highly likely, but possible.

All I know for sure is that it's Friday and I have a book presentation due on Tuesday.

That and Shikamaru and Temari are making out by the lockers.

Wait a minute.

Shikamaru and Temari are making out! In school! I know they're a couple and all but the school totally forbids that kind of stuff! Shikamaru is one of the top students and Temari is the vice president of the senior class, they should know better!

I should stop them before they get into trouble.

Wait a minute.

There's another a couple making out! And another, and another, and another, and is that Neji and Tenten? Oh my gosh. Avert eyes! Avert eyes!

What's going on here!

Why's everyone going at it like rabbits and why isn't Principle Tsunade doing something about it?

Wait a minute.

When was that flyer posted? I'm pretty good at keeping up with school events, so why haven't I seen this one before? Maybe it will explain all this…affection behavior everyone seems to be having.

**NATIONAL KISS DAY**

Friday, September 26

That's right folks, National Kiss Day. The day to tell that special someone that you love them all within a kiss. Nothing is more sacred than a kiss, so spread the love, and give that person you care for a well-deserved smooch.

_Approved by: Principle Tsunade and the teaching staff_

Oh. My. God.

-:-

National Kiss Day.

Now, I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world, I mean, just ask my pervert guardian Jiraiya. He'll be sure to tell you that my IQ is no higher than the dietary fiber I eat in my ramen. But I do have those moments when a glowing light shines down from heavens, displaying that miracle of rare brilliance.

This is one of those moments.

This holiday, if I would to call it, gives me the perfect opportunity to kiss my oh-so-wonderful girlfriend Hinata Hyuga. Just the thought of her makes me smile like a goof. She's smart, pretty, sweet and very caring. I really couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. This is why I've been so hesitant about the whole kissing thing.

Is she ready? Am I taking things too fast? Are _we _ready? Is this want she really wants? It's all too much for a guy to think about.

But maybe, National Kiss Day is the perfect way to bump our relationship up a step. God knows I want to.

But does she?

Uggh, my brain's starting to hurt.

"Thinking too hard again, dobe."

Teme.

"Shove it Sasuke."

"My aren't we testing."

If only this school didn't have a zero tolerance policy.

"Hear about this holiday that they're having? It's spreading like wildfire."

"Since when are you into school events, teme?"

"Not, but I thought you would be particularly interested in this one."

That asshole. I know what he was implying. How he's always been able to tell what I've been thinking about has always frustrated me to no end.

"Bastard, I don't need some made-up holiday to show my girlfriend that I care about her."

"Never said you did."

Stay calm, Naruto, deep breaths.

"But it still would be proper of you to accept her proposal."

What?

"What are you talking about teme? Proposal?"

"Nothing, just that your girlfriend along with mine and Ino, got together to create this horrendous day."

Blink, blink.

"What?! Why would they do that?!"

That oh-so-famous cocky smirk plasters on his face.

"Something about first kisses."

I think my heart stopped beating.

My girlfriend, my yet to be kissed girlfriend created some wild holiday that involved smacking lip. It could only mean one thing.

Hinata Hyuga wants me to kiss her.

Not even an endless supply of ramen could make me this happy.

-:-

I think I'm losing my mind.

I have searched this whole school, top to bottom, wing to wing, room to room and there was not one trance of that scheming treacherous duo. I really wanted to confront those two about this whole National Kiss Day nonsense, but here I am end of school, frazzled, annoyed and without answers.

Since when did Sakura and Ino get so good at hiding?

This brings up another unhappy note. Because my friends decided to play the live version of Where's Waldo I had to endure the sight of many tongue-wrestling matches. Not to mention the overly mushy word exchange afterward.

It was like Valentine's Day but without the cheesy cards and fifteen pounds of chocolate.

So, I'm sure you can understand why I'm on the verge of cracking.

"Hinata!"

Naruto?

"Sorry I'm late. You all ready to go sweet-pea?"

Late…go…oh! Go home.

"S-sure Naruto."

Hold the phone.

Naruto, my boyfriend, is walking me home after hearing its National Kiss Day. What if he tries to kiss me? I can't let him do that. Our first kiss should be something special right? I'll just explain everything to him before anything happens.

But does the first kiss have to be special?

Shouldn't it just be the person you're kissing that's special? No, I'm just letting what Sakura and Ino said get to me.

But still…

-:-

Finally!

The day is over! I was getting tried, running around all day, trying to hide from Hinata. And by the looks of it Ino is to. I just hope everything goes as planned now.

"Are you two done hiding yet? Cause I'd really like to get out of this hellhole."

My boyfriend, always the sensitive one.

"Sasuke! Don't use such foul language!"

He's so cute when he's irked.

"Aww, give him a break Sakura. He's probably just cranky cause he didn't get to spend the holiday with you."

One of things that I _do_ like about Ino, is the fact that she can make any man blush.

"Did you tell Naruto that Hinata planned this whole day?"

Better save him now, he can be awfully shy when it comes to public affection.

"Yes, I did."

Excellent.

"Great! Now everything will work out as how you planned Sakura!"

I can agree with Ino on that.

"Sakura, dear, didn't you consider what I told you. About waiting it out, letting them figure things for themselves."

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. He should know me better by now.

"Of course I did sweetie, but there's no harm in pushing your friends in the right direction."

I love it when he sighs.

"Hey guys, I better get going. There's a number nine on the hot-o-meter that's caught my eye. It looks to me that he could use some holiday spirit."

Ino knows how to pick a target.

"Happy hunting, Ino."

That girl will never be lonely.

"How did you do it?"

That was out of the blue, then again this is Sasuke.

"Do what?"

"Convince Principle Tsunade to approve of your holiday."

The devil's smile comes naturally to me.

"I have my ways."

-:-

Don't panic Hinata.

There's nothing to freak out about. It's just a simple kiss, a peck on the lips and that's it, nothing to get worked up about.

Hang on. I thought I decided to tell him the truth. So why would I worry about a kiss? There is no kiss. I'm acting ridiculous.

Oh my gosh, there's the house! Run! Run away and don't look back!

Wait, I'm being silly again. Geez Hinata! Get a grip.

"So here we are."

Oh, right Naruto. I have to tell him the truth. The perfect time is now.

"Ummhmm."

Ummhmm? Alright, let's try that again. The perfect time is now.

Now.

Now.

Why am I not saying anything?

"So…"

So, wow he has nice eyes. There such a brilliant blue, like a sparking rushing river, bursting with life and emotion…whoa, stay focused Hinata. You're supposed to being telling him the truth.

"Hinata…"

I don't think I've ever been this close to him before. I can see his features so clearly now. The curve of his brow, the ridges of his scars, the shape of his nose, the softness of his lips…

Wait a minute.

I felt that.

Oooooohh! He kissed me! Naruto Uzumaki kissed me! Hinata Hyuga!

And now he's moving away. Oh no! Come back!

"S-see ya, Hinata."

He just stuttered. I don't think that's registered in my mind yet. Heck, I don't even think the kiss has!

Oh, Naruto tripped!

That did register. But he got back up, he's fine.

Wow.

I just got my first kiss from Naruto Uzumaki.

Heh, I wonder if the second one will be just as great.

-:-

_So, there you have it._

_My first kiss with Naruto Uzumaki._

_Now that I think back on it, it was probably the perfect way for us to share our first kiss. I mean we had both been so hesitant about the whole deal that we probably did need that extra push. Not to say that we wouldn't have if the whole kissing holiday scheme didn't happen. _

_Just, that if we didn't have that kiss then, well then, I doubt our wedding date would be for tomorrow._

* * *

**_I would just like to say that this fic is based on the true story of how my parents shared their first kiss. They're high school sweethearts and still going strong!_**

**_Hope ya'll enjoyed it, please review._**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto._**


End file.
